Querido Amigo
by MockingjayPrior
Summary: Charlie esta por graduarse de la universidad y en dos años de preparatoria que han pasado le han servido para reivindicarse e involucrarse mas. Él le escribirá una carta mas a su querido amigo.


Querido amigo:

Se que tengo muchísimo tiempo sin escribirte una carta pero como te lo dije en la ultima he estado tratando de "involucrarme" mas y ¿Qué crees? Que ha funcionado bastante bien.

De verdad espero que esta siga siendo tu dirección porque moría de ganas por contarte un poco de lo que ha pasado en todo estos dos años. Y me disculpo de nuevo por no haberte escrito antes.

Bueno para empezar estoy a tan solo una semana de graduarme y ahora comprendo porque mi hermana, Sam, Patrick y Mary Elizabeth estaban tan ocupados. Pero antes de esto quiero hablarte de mis nuevos amigos. ¡Si! Como lo lees nuevos amigos.

En el segundo año de prepa entraron dos compañeros nuevos y han sido realmente buenos. Empecé a hablar con ellos por una tarea de equipo. La profesora de mate nos encargo un mundo de problemas para resolver y ella misma dijo que seria mejor en equipo. Entonces tomo su lista y empezó a armar grupos de tres.

Ella de pronto dijo:

—Charlie. Estarás en equipo con Thomas y Robert.

Entonces ellos dos voltearon a verme. Te juro que pensé que me mirarían con alguna clase de desprecio, pero ambos saludaron con la mano y yo devolví el saludo. ¡Quería llorar! Y lo se, parece tonto, pero quería llorar porque ellos desde ese momento aparecieron como para demostrarme que la vida no era tan mala como yo pensaba.

Thomas y Robert después de la clase de mate me alcanzaron por el corredor y me saludaron formalmente;

—Hola soy Robert. —El tenía acento ingles.

—Hola —Estreche su mano.

—Yo soy Thomas.

—Mucho gusto.

Y luego nos quedamos callados. Luego me reí por lo tenso que se había puesto el momento. Por sorprendente que parezca ellos se rieron junto conmigo supongo que por el mismo motivo. Lucían un poco como yo y a la vez no. De alguna manera parecía que eran muy serios y tímidos, pero se les veía que no tenían problemas haciendo amigos –cosa que me agrado de ellos.

—Vamos a la cafetería. —Les dije.

Ambos dijeron que si. Cada uno me contó su historia. Robert venia desde Londres, sus padres se acaban de divorciar así que su papá lo ha traído a vivir aquí. Thomas por otro lado acaba de mudarse junto con sus papás a la casa de su a abuela porque es una mujer mayor que no debe estar sola.

Yo tenía poco que contarles, pero ese poco era demasiado importante para mi porque me habia marcado para toda la vida. Les hable de mis otros amigos; Sam, Patrick, Mary Elizabeth, Bob, Peter e incluso de Craig, también les hable de mis hermanos y de algunas aventaras que viví con todos ellos.

Después de compartir todo el segundo y tercer año de prepa me di cuenta que ellos eran realmente buenos amigos. Además cuando yo necesitaba un amigo, un hombro en el que llorar ahí estaban ellos listos para escucharme.

Por otro lado, tanto Robert como Thomas eran tan buena influencia para mi, (esto que sigue seguro te alegrara) ya no he fumado desde hace mucho tiempo. Thomas me arrastro a su clase de atletismo y fue bueno. Tan bueno que en casa están muy orgullosos de mí. Mi hermano y mi hermana me hablaron para felicitarme por haber empezado a hacer algo por mí.

¿Qué crees? Había olvidado escribirte esto taaaaaaan (Si así es con muchas "a") importante. ¡Soy el primero de la clase! Daré un discurso, pero no quiero que sea el clásico "canción pop" he estado escribiendo algunas opciones y Bill me ha estado ayudando –Bill esta haciendo un gran trabajo como amigo, es realmente bueno saber que puedes contar con alguien como él-. Para mi discurso he pensando en hablar sobre el futuro y algo sobre ser infinitos y hacer cosas que valgan la pena.

Toda mi familia llega la próxima semana para mi graduación, también vienen Sam y Patrick, ese día será un día fenomenal estoy seguro. He rentando un traje elegante para la fiesta y te lo diré para que te emociones junto conmigo ¡Sam será mi cita esa noche! Fantástico ¿No? Estoy que no quepo de la felicidad. Patrick dice que todas estas cosas buenas que me han pasado en los últimos meses es para compensar las cosas malas del pasado, además de que es como mi regalo por siempre ser un buen amigo. Cuando me dijo eso llore porque era bueno saber que alguien piensa en que soy una buena persona; un buen amigo.

Por ultimo querido amigo; quiero agradecerte por haberme escuchado desde el primer día en que entre a la escuela, muchas gracias por no haber intentado encontrarme y gracias por haber recibido mis cartas.

Ahora me preparo para ir a Penn State.

¡Estoy muy emocionado!

Con mucho cariño;

Charlie.

….

**Aaaaaaaaah tengo como mil millones de años queriendo publicar esta carta pero soy una tonta que no busca bien xD porque no encontraba la etiqueta y yo ponía "The perks of Being a Wallflower" y resulta que aquí no ponen "the" y nunca se me ocurrió buscarlo sin eso e_e **

**Anyway, espero sea de su agrado.**

**PD: Me encanta la critica constructiva3**

**Sean felices3**


End file.
